customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
XPlode
| image= | affiliation=Von Nebula's Gang| weapons= • Explosive Spikes • Spiked Club • Meteor Blaster| status=Active| location=Unknown| }} XPlode was a galactic criminal operating under the employ of Von Nebula. History Early Career Though the exact circumstances of XPlode's early life remain unclear, it is know that he became involved in several criminal ventures over the course of recent history. During this period of his life, XPlode was known to have acquired his Explosive Spikes and made a name for himself as a mercenary wanted for crimes on every inhabited planet within 1000 light years of the Makuhero System. During this time, XPlode's criminal activities earned him the close attention of the Hero Factory. Having reached a position of notoriety at such an early stage in his career, he was thus approached by the infamous Von Nebula and inducted into his criminal gang. Von Nebula Forming a criminal partnership with the notorious Rotor, XPlode and his accomplice were known to have recently attacked a shipment of C-4000 on Merak 9, ambushing the Hero Team assigned to escort it. After injuring Jimi Stringer with the impact of his Explosive Spikes, XPlode directly engaged Alpha Leader Preston Stormer in a swordfight. While he maintained the offensive throughout the skirmish, XPlode would beat a hasty retreat, leaving Rotor behind to occupy the Heroes. While Rotor was able to evade capture, XPlode's premature departure soured their professional relationship. Following their failed venture on Merak 9, Rotor and XPlode enacted an impromptu heist on an explosives plant in Lemus 2, making off with several barrels of C-4000. Confronted once again by Preston Stormer, XPlode dealt the Alpha Leader with a direct hit, incapacitating him and leaving three rookies to lead a successful recovery operation. Assaulted by William Furno, XPlode once again betrayed Rotor and fled the scene, leaving his accomplice to be captured and putting an end to their brief partnership. After several members of the criminal syndicate came into conflict with the members of Alpha Team, Von Nebula organized his criminal gang to directly engage Alpha Team, dispatching Corroder and Thunder to New Stellac City and triggering a distress signal to the Hero Factory. Responding to the call-out, Preston Stormer led Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk directly into an ambush, where Corroder and Thunder were able to bombard the Heroes with energy blasts. With the visual link to Mission Control disrupted, the remaining members of Alpha Team launched a rescue operation to recover their superiors. Arriving on the scene shortly after the initial attack, William Furno led Natalie Breez and Mark Surge as reinforcements, the young Heroes were soon assaulted by the combined might of XPlode, Meltdown, Corroder, and Thunder. With Stormer, Bulk, and Stringer emerging from their shelter to cover the rookies, Alpha Team stood assembled to fend off the criminals. To the advantage of XPlode and his cohorts, however, Von Nebula then promptly triggered a swirling, nebulous vortex in the sky above New Stellac City, which magnetically tore the weapons from the Heroes. With Stormer and Furno breaking off to confront the villain, XPlode joined Thunder, Corroder, and Meltdown in an assault upon the remaining Heroes. However, implementing a set of Particle Separators that had not been drawn by the gravitational field, the four Heroes were able to weather the worst of the projectile attacks unharmed until all four criminals depleted their energy weapons. Having exhausted his Meteor Blaster and Explosive Spikes, XPlode was swiftly apprehended by the combined efforts of Jimi Stringer. With Furno and Stormer successfully defeating Von Nebula, all members of the criminal syndicate were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. XPlode was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Thunder was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he underwent rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Thunder and his cohorts were able to escape, pushing past Surge and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, XPlode remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Von Nebula's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits As a consummate professional, XPlode is a mercenary more than capable of carrying out assignments but lacking in the ambition to mastermind his own agenda. The most unpredictable of the Von Nebula's criminal syndicate, XPlode's missions were always well planned and carried out with the utmost preparation and attention to detail. As such, he possessed a considerable ego and was known to betray his teammates for the sake of self-preservation. Possessing a rough attitude, XPlode frequently offers his services to the highest bidder, though he has been known to take on assignments that require him to operate in extreme conditions for an extravagant payoff. Arsenal Sporting armor that is lined with exuberant and garish Exploding Spikes, XPlode possesses the unique ability to fire off a scattering field of explosive projectiles. Capable of replenishing themselves with remarkable swiftness, the firing capacity of these Exploding Spikes remains unclear, though it is known that XPlode often tips them with poisonous agents. Additionally, XPlode is equipped with a Meteor Blaster, a high-impact projectile launcher favored for its low cost and devastating explosive impact. Notably, XPlode is also armed with a Spiked Club, a hefty weapon forged of a metallic alloy. Trivia *XPlode was voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett in the Hero Factory Television Series. Appearances *''Trials of Furno'' - First Appearance *''BREAKOUT'' See Also *XPlode's Building Instructions Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted Category:Bounty Hunters